Never Regret It
by Katou Ryou
Summary: Jonghyun tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti acara ini. Tak peduli apapun hasilnya nanti, Jonghyun takkan menyesalinya. Produce 101 Kim Jonghyun with Hwang Minhyun. No BL


**Never Regret It**

Created by **Theora127**

 _Jonghyun tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti acara ini. Tak peduli apapun hasilnya nanti, Jonghyun takkan menyesalinya._

* * *

Malam itu entah kenapa menjadi malam yang berbeda dibandingkan malam-malam yang sebelumnya. Jonghyun merasakan perbedaannya. Di mana tawa yang biasanya mengiringi malam seolah lenyap begitu saja oleh ketegangan yang begitu kentara.

Ia melihat sekeliling kamar yang sudah gelap gulita. Tak biasanya. Padahal jam belum menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, tapi bahkan teman-teman sekamarnya yang lain sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi masing-masing.

Namun Jonghyun memakluminya mengingat besok adalah 'hari penentuan' yang akan menunjukkan hasil perjuangan para trainee selama kurang lebih 100 hari ini. Bukan hanya mereka, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, Jonghyun pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Apakah aku akan berhasil…?"

Pemikiran itu pastilah berkecamuk juga dalam otak ke-19 teman seperjuangannya yang lain. Apakah mereka akan berhasil menggapai mimpi sebagai seorang idola? Atau… mereka masih harus menempuh perjalanan yang lebih panjang lagi?

"Hahh… semua itu membuat kepalaku sakit," Jonghyun menyingkap selimut dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, "Mungkin menghirup udara segar akan membantuku menjadi lebih rileks."

Ia berjalan secara hati-hati keluar kamar, sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara yang bisa saja membangunkan salah seorang teman sekamarnya.

Pintu dibuka, dan kakinya melangkah keluar.

* * *

Ada sebuah taman yang terletak di bagian belakang asrama. Taman yang begitu nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat merenung seperti yang dilakukan Jonghyun saat ini. Pemuda itu duduk di salah satu bangku dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, menikmati saat-saat ketika angin berhembus pelan membelai wajahnya.

"Jonghyun- _ah_."

Tubuhnya berjengit sesaat. Jonghyun sontak membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja menyebut namanya.

"Minhyun? Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya," Minhyun melangkah mendekat dan duduk tepat di samping Jonghyun, "Kenapa kau menyelinap keluar kamar malam-malam begini?"

"Ahh… aku hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiran sejenak. Berbagai kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi besok dan semua itu membuatku sedikit merasa tertekan."

Selanjutnya keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Minhyun melirik ke arah Jonghyun yang kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Lebih dari siapapun, dirinya, juga kedua rekan satu grupnya yang lain, mengetahui sebesar apa beban yang kini tengah dipikul oleh Jonghyun. Tekanan yang ia terima dari berbagai pihak, dan perasaan bersalah yang tidak seharusnya yang ia rasakan.

Dibandingkan dirinya, Dongho, dan Minki, Jonghyun lah yang paling membutuhkan dorongan untuk tetap bisa mengangkat kepalanya di hadapan kamera.

"Aku berandai-andai, bagaimana jadinya bila tidak satu pun dari kita yang berhasil besok?"

Minhyun diam.

"Lima tahun kita lewati bersama. Aku, kau, Dongho, Minki, juga Aaron _hyung_. Aku bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang pemimpin untuk memimpin kelompok kita menuju jalan yang dipenuhi oleh bunga," Jonghyun terkekeh miris, "Tapi kemudian aku gagal."

"Itu tidak benar."

"Itu adalah sebuah fakta. Aku tidak menyebut kita sebagai grup yang gagal. Tidak, kita tidak seperti itu. Hanya aku yang gagal dalam memimpin grup sehingga semuanya berakhir dengan tidak begitu baik."

"…"

"Semuanya karena diriku…"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," sela Minhyun, "Kau bukan pemimpin yang gagal. Kita semua melaluinya bersama-sama, kesalahan satu orang anggota adalah kesalahan bersama. Jadi jangan pernah kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi, Jonghyun- _ah_. Nyatanya kau masih memiliki kami semua."

"Tapi aku seharusnya bisa mempertanggung jawabkan kepercayaan yang kalian berikan padaku sebagai seorang pemimpin…" Jonghyun menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Seharusnya aku bisa…"

"Apakah seorang pemimpin harus bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri?"

Jonghyun diam.

"Itu tidak benar, Jonghyun- _ah_ ," Minhyun menyentuh pelan bahu Jonghyun, "Semua rasa bersalah yang kau rasakan karena menganggap dirimu sendiri yang gagal dalam menjadi seorang pemimpin, tidak seharusnya kau rasakan karena nyatanya seperti yang kau bilang tadi, kita bukanlah grup yang gagal."

"…"

"Kau sudah berusaha semampumu. Kau sudah mengorbankan banyak hal yang kau miliki demi membantu orang lain. Itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa kau adalah seorang pemimpin yang layak."

Jonghyun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menarik kedua tangannya dan menatap Minhyun di sampingnya, "Apakah seperti itu pendapatmu mengenai diriku?"

"Lebih dari itu. Kau adalah pemimpin yang selalu menjadi panutanku. Yahh… walau nyatanya kita seumuran."

Keduanya tergelak kemudian.

"Dan untuk besok, apapun yang terjadi, tak peduli bagaimana hasilnya nanti, itu adalah yang terbaik untuk kita semua."

"Minhyun- _ah_."

"Hm?"

"Besok…" Jonghyun tersenyum kecil, "Apapun hasilnya besok, aku takkan menyesalinya."

"Menyesalinya?"

"Keputusan untuk bergabung dalam acara ini. Aku takkan menyesalinya," Jonghyun mendongak menatap langit malam yang dihiasi oleh beberapa buah bintang, "Di sini aku belajar banyak hal. Aku mengenal lebih banyak orang, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang harus melalui jalan yang lebih rumit lagi daripada diriku. Banyak kenangan indah yang kubuat bersama mereka di sini. Bersama kalian."

Minhyun tersenyum.

"Jadi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada hasil akhirnya esok hari. Keinginan untuk kembali debut memang ada, tapi keinginanku untuk melihat orang-orang di sekitarku tersenyum lebih besar lagi."

"Aishh… seperti biasa. Kau terlalu rendah hati."

"Lagipula aku, kita, memang sudah debut, 'kan? Kita bisa melakukan _comeback stage_ setelah acara ini selesai," Jonghyun terkekeh, "Aku sangat menantikannya."

"Aku juga sangat menantikannya. Melakukan _c_ _omeback stage_ bersama kalian."

Kedua pemuda kelahiran tahun 1995 itu sama-sama tertawa. Tawa yang begitu tulus meluncur keluar dari mulut mereka.

Jonghyun benar. Tak peduli akan hasil akhirnya besok, tak peduli siapapun yang berhasil menduduki ke-11 posisi itu nanti, tidak seharusnya mereka menyesali segala sesuatu yang sudah mereka lalui di sini. Canda dan tawa yang mereka rasakan bersama trainee lainnya. Kenangan indah yang begitu banyak mereka ukir dan tak pernah bisa dilupakan.

Jonghyun tidak akan menyesalinya.

Karena melalui acara ini, ia sudah membuat sedikit banyak cerita yang bisa diceritakannya pada anak cucunya di masa depan nanti. Cerita tentang 101 orang yang berjuang menggapai mimpi mereka bersama-sama. Cerita tentang sebuah kenangan manis yang begitu berharga.

Jonghyun bersyukur.

Dan ia benar-benar tidak akan menyesalinya.

' _Karena apapun hasilnya nanti, maka itu adalah yang terbaik. Semua orang berhak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Aku percaya banyak jalan yang Tuhan persiapkan untuk kami dalam perjuangan menggapai impian masing-masing. Oleh karena itu, kami akan terus berjuang dan menunggu hasil terbaik yang Tuhan berikan.'_

 **The End**

* * *

Bapernya belum ilang. Okesip.

Tapi apapun yang terjadi aku selalu berusaha buat mendukung kedua belah pihak. Entah itu para trainee yang tereliminasi atau trainee yang berhasil debut jadi member Wanna One. Dan karena di Wanna One ada Jihoon, Minhyun, Baejin, Guanlin, sama Jaehwan, jadi aku pasti bakal ngikutin tumbuh kembangnya(?) Wanna One.

Di curhatan sebelumnya aku emang bilang kalau aku agak kecewa sama line up Wanna One. Tapi aku gak pernah bilang kalau aku gak napsu lagi buat ngebiasin mereka hehehe. Jadi, list biasku udah beneran hancur bahkan sebelum Wanna One resmi debut:)

Intinya aku mendukung semua trainee yang masih menunggu kesempatan untuk debut. Aku mendukung para trainee yang akan debut di luar Wanna One. Aku juga mendukung Wanna One yang bakal segera debut. Tamat.

 _p.s : makasih banyak buat kalian-kalian yang udah mau luangin waktu buat ngerespon curhatanku yang lalu. Padahal curhatannya unfaedah banget wkwk_


End file.
